A filament winding apparatus has been known that includes a hoop winding device and a helical winding device and is configured to wind fiber bundles around a liner by performing hoop winding and helical winding alternately and repeatedly on the liner, thereby forming a reinforcement layer.
In the helical winding, the position of the helical winding device is fixed, and fiber bundles are wound around the liner by moving the liner in the direction of a rotation axis while the liner is rotated. The fiber bundles are supplied to the liner from fiber supplying guides disposed in the helical winding device. A filament winding apparatus has been also known that includes a first guide unit and a second guide unit, each of which includes a plurality of fiber supplying guides disposed radially in the helical winding device, and thus can simultaneously wind a plurality of fiber bundles (for example, Patent Document 1).